The present invention relates to a two-row ball bearing and particularly to a spacer bushing at the outer rings of the two-row bearing.
A ball bearing of this type is described in British Patent 542,669. It concerns a compact, easily mounted ball bearing in 0-arrangement. A spacer bushing, which is split into two half rings, is introduced between the outer rings of the two rows of the bearings.
Certain substantial disadvantages result from this special development of the spacer bushing. First, manufacture is made difficult by the existence of two bushing parts. A precision two-part spacer bushing can be manufactured only from two solid rings. Since each bearing consists of specially fitted parts, there is also a great danger that the half rings of the spacer bushing will be confused in their dimensions. In particular, they may have a different width or may have face angle errors with respect to the outer surface and the parting surface. This can lead to canting of the outer rings and thus to disturbances in the operation of the bearing. Normally, the outer rings of the bearing are introduced with a force fit into a surrounding bushing or housing. In this case, there is the danger that upon the use of a two-part spacer bushing between the bearing outer rings and inside the external, surrounding housing, when the bushing half rings are pushed into place, they may be displaced axially with respect to each other. This results in an oblique position of the bearing outer rings which are narrow relative to the outside diameter, with the danger of disturbance of the operation of the bearing. Subsequent correction is not possible since this condition cannot be recognized from the outside of the bearing external housing.